That Fine Line
by BBxRaeandPercyxAnnabeth
Summary: There has always been a fine line between bad and good. what would be the consequences for one that crosses that line? what would be the gain? i suck at summaries plz read. rated t for now... might be red/rae/bb sorry no red/rae/rob HIATUS
1. prolouge?

He is a thief. And there is a fine line between good and bad. But is he really bad? Crossing the line may have restrictions but it may have gains. The Titans may define that line but they do not cross it. Maybe. Not all of them listen to the rules though. And that's what defines that fine line between them. Crossing it would be walking into the bad guys den. A mutual agreement. With the enemy. But it has a gain. It also leaves questions. Was he really bad? Stealing for others. Just so they could eat and live? That wasn't bad. It was heroic. But in the eyes of the others he was bad.

Not to me though. He might be stealing but its for a greater good. He is the one who lays the law of that fine line. The only one to have escaped our grasp, like smoke. You can't catch it with bare hands, it just slips through the cracks. There is always a reason to be bad and good. But what if you were both? Then what would you be? You would the smoke, and we would be the hands.

You would then be good right? But how could you possibly explain to the others that the "bad" guy is actually good? Questions are all that you have at this moment. But you are determined to set him free. You are determined to find the evidence behind the truth. The truth isn't always pretty though. She was still determined for only herself to know the truth. And the truth is what isn't always wanted by the other.


	2. A gift from a foe: chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans! Or Owl City! Or there songs!

Chapter One

Those amethyst eyes burned with a new fire. Determination glinted within that fire as if she was trying to win something. In fact she was. It was a downtown jewelry shop, and a thief had decided to ruin her meditation just to rob that jewelry place. As the thief was about to grab the diamond ring he was almost hit with bird boys birdarang. The thief known only as Red X turned around. His attention was turned to Starfire. "Hey Doll. Is Boy Blunder mad or what?" X added a chuckle to the end of the joke. Robin looked really mad. "why don't you flirt with someone who isn't taken?!" Robin asked. "Cause I like making you mad," that set him off. He lunged and that started the fight. In the end X won and the others joined in, but only 3. "Where's Ms. Emotionless Goth?" X asks. Curiosity filled his voice. He was actually interested within her whereabouts. "Right here" the voice comes from behind him and he finds himself being chained to the wall by dark energy cuffs.

The other titans are on there way over toward them. "Hm. Nice affect with staying in the shadows. I was quite surprised. You almost blinded me with your beauty," X winks at Raven. It seems that she is unaffected but her eyes flash red for only a second. "Why are you flirting with me now? Don't you usually flirt with Stafire?" "Jealous of the attention sweetheart? Ah I didn't know you cared," (A/n switching to ravens point of view just to let you know) I almost smacked him then and there. "Never. I don't care," I tell him. "Lies. You think you're not beautiful. You are in your own way." I am now extremely curios. "I think your lying. Anyways you are distracting me. Well enjoy this," I raise my hand a dark energy beam comes out of it. He realizes then that he could move. Crap.

"Nice try sweetheart. That wont work," He jumps over my head but I grab his foot. He falls to the ground. "This has been a nice chat sweetheart but I have things to do. Anyways this doesn't seem that valuable anymore," Red grabs the emerald and throws it at me. But before he leaves he says a farewell. "Bye sweetheart. Talk to you soon," with a wink he teleports out of there. The titans just show up then. They find me staring at where X once stood. "where'd he go? He got away didn't he?" Robin is practically screaming at me. I hand him the emerald and he shuts his mouth. Good I was about to smack him just to shut him up. "I got the emerald back from him," my voice id=s a whisper. "is something wrong, Rae?" Beast Boy asks. "it's Raven, Beast Boy. Yes, I'm fine," How odd I didn't correct X when he called me sweetheart.

When I make it to my room I sit on my bed. I see a note on it.

Sweetheart,

I have a feeling that we will be chatting very soon. Sooner than you think. But for now. Relax I have a feeling that you like this band.

Enjoy,

Red X

On my bed is a CD. Owl City - Ocean Eyes. How did he know? I grab the CD and put it in my CD player. I look at the songs and turn it to number 9. 'Fireflies'. when the song started I started to sing along. On of my favorite songs.

You would not believe your eyesIf ten million firefliesLit up the world as I fell asleep'Cause they'd fill the open airAnd leave teardrops everywhereYou'd think me rudeBut I would just stand and stareI'd like to make myself believeThat planet Earth turns slowlyIt's hard to say that I'd rather stayAwake when I'm asleep'Cause everything is never as it seems'Cause I'd get a thousand hugsFrom ten thousand lightning bugsAs they tried to teach me how to danceA fox trot above my headA sock hop beneath my bedA disco ball that's just hanging by a threadI'd like to make myself believeThat planet earth turns slowlyIt's hard to say that I'd rather stayAwake when I'm asleep'Cause everything is never as it seemsWhen I fall asleepLeave my door open just a crack(Please take me away from here)'Cause I feel like such an insomniac(Please take me away from here)Why do I tire of counting sheep(Please take me away from here)When I'm far too tired to fall asleepTo ten million firefliesI'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyesI got misty eyes as they said farewellBut I'll know where several areIf my dreams get real bizarre'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jarI'd like to make myself believeThat planet Earth turns slowlyIt's hard to say that I'd rather stayAwake when I'm asleep'Cause everything is never as it seemsWhen I fall asleepI'd like to make myself believeThat planet Earth turns slowlyIt's hard to say that I'd rather stayAwake when I'm asleep'Cause everything is never as it seemsWhen I fall asleepI'd like to make myself believeThat planet earth turns slowlyIt's hard to say that I'd rather stayAwake when I'm asleepBecause my dreams are bursting at the seems

I smile to myself as the song ends. I replay the song. I turn up the music. Its probably heard throughout the tower. Eh who cares? It think I hear someone knock at my door. Kinda hard to tell. Okay now I hear it. "Raven can I come in?" its Cyborg. I open the door. "wow. The music is pretty loud. Owl City? Thought you didn't own that CD?" I frowned slightly. Cyborg can act as a big brother a lot. "I bought it," I turn it down. Then I frown to myself and just pause it.

"what do you want?" Cyborg coughs slightly nervous. "hey what's this?" his hands are about to open the note. I rip it from his hands. "Nothing, nothing," he raises an eyebrow. "Then let me read it if its 'nothing'," Uh oh. I was caught in the act! "Nah its nothing important just says some important stuff about animals that I was learning," It actually was about cryptids but oh well. Same thing. He frowns. "Oh well that's all then." and then he leaves. How odd. I hesitate a moment then put the note in my desk and lock the drawer. I lay down in my bed. I frown as I fall asleep.


	3. The Raven: Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Um I don't own the teen titans Duh! Oh this is in ravens pov this chapter and by the way here are the reviews that are in. lets take a look…**

**Cb23bx**** 2009-11-15 . chapter 1 **

**That was a very good and interesting story ur writing is very good but i lovee ur name ahah Percy Jackson and the Olympians all dayy haha**

**Me: Thanks!! Cb23bx! I like my name too**

**Emmawr.2009-11-16 . chapter 1 **

**This only has one review?=OThe first chapter is somewhat confusing - I have no idea what's really going on, or whether it's first or third person - but I like the style very much, and it makes me want to read more of [:**

**Me: Thanks you 2. Well on with the chapter!**

* * *

**I'm not a morning person. Never was and never will be. But if there is one person I know who is a morning person that is Starfire. The others were not really morning people. Beast Boy and Cyborg always wake up in the afternoon so, they cant be morning people…technically. I still have something troubling me from last night. Why would X just stop by my room? What does he mean by 'we'll talk sooner than you think'? Why me? doesn't he usually flirt with Starfire? Why hadn't I corrected him when he called me sweetheart but I had corrected Beast Boy?**

**What do all these questions mean? Uh, I'm hurting my own head with all these dang questions. While Starfire hugs us all in the morning except me because I don't like hugs. I'm thinking about these puzzling questions. But all of the answers end up being nothing.**

**The alarm goes off. Another robbery, Red X, yet again. When we are there X is already on his way out. I think about what he said before he gave me the emerald yesterday.**

"**This has been a nice chat sweetheart but I have things to do. Anyways this doesn't seem that valuable anymore," ****what could that mean?**

**Uh, so many questions but no answers, well I'm getting them right now. Red grabs the diamond necklace. He had just fought the others and of course they lost. He pauses and his eyes scan the area. Well mask eyes…you know what I mean. He looks like he's searching for something, for me. I can tell that he is pretty much blind with his searching eyes. Which could see anything in the dark except me. **

**I suddenly tackle him to the ground. "What the fuck?!" He says suddenly. I smirk and paralyze him with my powers. "I want answers, now. Why did you give me that CD?" I feel curiosity lurking with in myself. "Don't like it sweetheart? Ah that breaks my heart," He says playfully. "No I love it. Thanks. But why me?"**

**He smiles slightly under his mask. "Because you shine in a way I have not seen before," He says and smiles. "Cut the crap X. Now tell me. Truthfully," I add the last word in a menacing whisper. "Alright, alright. I gave it to you because,…Well I thought you'd like it. Especially number nine. 'Fireflies'," How did he know that?**

**I frown but hear the others coming. I un - paralyze him. "Till next time, sweetheart. Don't forget. I owe you," He smirks before disappearing. The others are coming so I rearrange my facial expression. "He got away again. Didn't he?" Robin asked with a sigh. "Yeah," It comes out as a whisper. "Alright. Who wants pizza? We're getting Veggie!!" Beast Boy smiles. "Nah uh!. We are getting meat lovers!" they argue as they head toward the car. Starfire intervenes and says we should get cheese. I'm silent. **

**When I finished my pizza, I waited for the others. Once done we headed home. In my room I found another note.**

**Sweetheart,**

**Hey. Another note? Yeah. I want you to know that you are the Jewel and I am the Thief. remember? Good. Cause if you don't that's suckish. Try and solve that. And to answer your question from earlier. It reminds me of you. Number none does. Talk to you once again. Soon. **

**From,**

**Mysterious Note - Leaver Guy. Or commonly known a Red X or just X.**

**As I sit I notice something under my pillow. It's a book. A collection of Edgar Allan Poe's poems. A sticky note is put on top.**

**Pg. 28 'The Raven'. One of my personal favorites.**

**I finish the book within the hour. I hear a small knock on my door. And there stands Starfire. "Raven. Are you okay? You seemed more quiet than usual," I smiled a small smile to her and she immediately relaxes. I tell her goodnight after all it is 10pm. **

**When you dream you slip from realties grasp. Anything is possible in dreams. But I only dream nightmares. Night after night I live through the horrible nightmares or premonitions. Each different yet the same. I prepare for the night ahead as I lay and close my eyes. Here I come dreamland.**

* * *

**Interesting? Sorry its short! Next update will be soon. In the meantime review! Also theirs a new site for those who love teen titans and want to bring the show back. Link below.**

**.com/**

**My username is : BBxRaeandPercyxAnnabeth **

**All friend requests are taken and accepted.**


	4. Angel my own, Beast Boy jealous?

Disclaimer: -sigh- never had or will own the Teen Titans. How sad. Starts with x then goes to Raven

Ravens pov for ravens part! Duh! O this chapter is dedicated to the reviewers and my friend Paige! I know you're reading this! Yes you Paige! Reviews/reviewers are wanted! OHH Beast Boy is a little upset…could he be jealous perhaps? - evil laughter - A bit um stupid in the beginning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------3 days later

Red X stared at the tower from the docks. Never had someone held the attention of his heart like this before. X crumpled the piece of paper in his hand. 3 days and he was unhappy. 3 days since he had last seen her. He yearned for more of her beauty. X started to walk towards the park. A thief was he and she a jewel and he always had a thing for jewels. He chuckled to himself.

Soon, would she be his X thought. Until then I am to take it slowly and wait in the wings. He sat on a bench. X jumped when he heard the Titans alarm all the way over here. His curiosity got the best of him and he stood and watched Starfire and Raven fly to the scene.

He stood in the shadows watching them fight Mumbo. He pulled out is ingenious hat and unleashed a bunch birds and bunnies. Starfire exclaimed how cute they were. Raven - well being Raven - her eyebrow twitched in irritation. X gave a chuckle. Beastboys head turned towards him and he knew he was caught. Beast Boy went after him. Raven calling him back. She went after Beast Boy concerned - X could tell - so was there competition?

Beast Boy tackled X to the ground. Taken by surprise (A/N X was too deep in thought to notice how close BB was) X tried to punch Beast Boy in the face. Now as a trained hero Beast Boy dodged that punch. Beast Boy didn't notice X's leg though so in the end he was kicked in the gut. But after a second he recuperated and they started there fight.

Almost like a dance they fought. The other Titans hadn't noticed X was here except Raven who was aiding Beast Boy when he needed it.

After handing Mumbo to the police Robin turned and noticed the fight between X, Raven, and Beast Boy. He immediately went over but was too late. X had gotten away.

X stood on the edge of a building somewhere in town. He was bleeding. Who knew Beast Boy could hit so hard? Who knew Raven would help out? He frowned and looked at the city from atop the tall building. Which happened to be City Hall.

This was the calm before the storm and he knew it. He stood up. Tonight he needed to start Phase 3 of his plan. Time to mystify the dark angel he wished to call his own.

* * *

Raven

After the fight beast boy asked why I hadn't helped him. I told him I only aided when needed. Which was only a couple of times.

After answering his question I grabbed my book and read. Beast Boy and Cyborg started there video game up and raced each other. I sighed in irritation. It was too noisy to read in here. I contemplated for a second and headed to the roof.

It wasn't exactly cold but it wasn't exactly warm. I smiled as I looked to the ocean. Such a calming site.

The wind started up and it blew my hair all over the place. I frowned as darkness surrounded me. Surely I hadn't been here too long.

The sun was not out anymore and was being replaced by the stars and the moon. It was colder now and I decided to head in before I caught a cold or something.

I thought about something to do once inside. Meditate? No, I don't really need to. Read? No, I just don't feel like it. TV? Maybe, it depends what's on. Instead of heading to the living room I just went to my bedroom. I wanted to take a nap.

As I lay down I notice something's amiss. I think and look around my room long and hard. I jumped up when I noticed a bunch of flowers on my desk. They were black roses with blue tips. I looked for a vase to put the flowers in. After I filled the vase with waters I walk to the desk and see another note.

Angel,

Enjoy the flowers before they die. A dying flower is never the same as before.

No signature. Who gave it to her? Was it X again? She frowned and placed the note in the drawer with the others. Angel? Does he know im half angel? I haven't told anyone that before.

I look out the window instinctively. Nobody there. I head to my bed (A/N hey I just rhymed! Cool)

And lay down. I can hear someone coming. And then a knock on my door. I hear Beast Boy tell me its dinner time. I look at the clock. 8:00 p.m. Jeesh a bit late right? I tell him I'm not hungry.

I lay down and close my eyes. Rest is what I need. I listen to my own heartbeat until I feel the blackness surround me. The last thing I hear is somebody saying "Sweet dreams, Angel."

* * *

Who gave her the flowers? Who said that? Beast Boy or Red x? find out in the next chapter!

Oh yeah thanks for the rose idea! I know you said dying roses would be cool but I wanted ALIVE roses.

Anyways like I said good site for teen titans fans link below:

.com my account username is : BBxRaeandPercyxAnnabeth


	5. Yahoo, Sadness, and Smiles

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans or Yahoo!

I'm making this BB and Rae chapter Red will be later… he's plotting which means the author doesn't have any idea of what red is doing… sooo…. Enjoy… wait! Here are some reviews…. I respond

RavenXxXRedX2009-12-03 . chapter 4

I love this story and I think your doing a great job with it!! Good luck with the next chapter!! :)

Me: thanks RavenXxXRedX that helps!

Analia2009-12-03 . chapter 2

Why is Rated K??..Please Rated T or M...jejeje XDPlease a triangle Red/Rob/Rae..The chapter was amazing...UPDATE SOON!

Me: haha I changed the rating trust me I noticed that too and I was like what the hell is it that rating for? So sorry but im making this a bb/rae/red but I'll make a red/rob/rae after this ones over.

This chapter is dedicated to my loyal readers! This means you people who read this!!

On with the chapter

* * *

I frowned when Raven headed towards her room. She had been acting quite suspiciously the last week or two. I got up from the couch handing the remote to Star. I walked to the kitchen and made a sandwich. Last night I had fought Red for quite awhile. Even Robin was impressed he had never lasted that long.

After finishing my sandwich I turned on the computer and went to my yahoo.

280 Unread Messages In Your Inbox!

I scrolled down the screen. Most from crazed fans. Then I saw one that caught my interest. It was from an attorney in New York. As I opened the E-mail I got a bad feeling.

Mr. Garfield Logan,

I am sorry to inform you, your parents boat accident in Africa. They drowned, so as on their Will, you will inherit the Logan Fortune. Contact me for more information. You will receive your things in about a month or two, along with the money. I am very sorry to inform you of this. Have a nice day,

Mr. Joseph Jenkins

Contact me at 253-555-8228

I stared at the message. I felt tears well up in my eyes. My parents are dead? That's not possible! The tears kept coming, I tried to stop them but they wouldn't. Another message caught his attention.

Garfield,

Hi, my name is Miranda and you may not know me but, I'd like to meet you,

- Miranda Lightning

I exited out of the message not even bothering to respond. Then out of nowhere came Ravens voice. "Beast Boy? Are you okay?" Her voice was soft. He knew she cared about his well being. "I- my parents are dead. They died in Africa where they lived…" my voice trailed off.

I sobbed even harder and broke down. "It's okay Gar. Everything will be fine," Rae started to comfort me. Then she did something totally unexpected. She wrapped her arms around me! I hugged her back. She pulled back and asked if I was fine. I replied with a 'a bit better' and headed to the common room.

I saw Raven give a small smile to me before I went into the common room. I smiled a huge smile back. My eyes went wide. Why did I smile back? Why did she even smile?

Cy asked if I wanted to play video games. I nodded. We played for hours. Raven didn't even tell us to be quiet. I knew we were being really loud. It didn't seem to bother her. I gave a huge yawn, and checked the clock. 12:00 midnight. Shit! "We better get to bed. Robin will kill us if we don't!" I gave a quick night to Cy before going to my room.

As I walked down the hall I stopped outside of Raven's room. I heard quiet singing. It was beautiful. I paused, and then knocked. The singing ceased immediately. "Gar?" I herd Raven whisper. "yeah," I scratched the back of my neck. Wait why was I so nervous? Raven opened her door to reveal her in her uniform.

She was getting ready for bed though. Her hair was pulled into a short ponytail. "Yes," I smiled and she gave a small smile back. "Night, you do know its midnight right?" She nodded. "Thanks gar. Night," She gave me a small smile and shut the door. I heard her lay down on her bed.

As I laid down on my bed I let a few tears escape. I also gave a small smile. I think I'm high. That's what it felt like. I then closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Raven…

I frowned after closing my door. Why did I smile? I laid down on my bed. From under my pillow I brought out that Edgar Allan Poe book. I read until 1 am. I fell asleep.

When I woke the next morning it was 9am. I got up and went to the kitchen where the famous tofu - meat war was taking place. After listening to it for about 10 minutes I finally gave in.

"SHUT UP!!" that shut 'em up. They turned to me. "We will have both," my voice was deadly calm. They both agreed quickly. I put my hood up and got out a bowl and ate some cereal. As I reached for a spoon Gar came up to me.

"Thanks for yesterday Rae, I really needed it," A dazzling smile appeared on is face. In turn I smiled. "Gar I'm always there for you. Your one of my closest and best friends. Of course I'd help you," with that I grabbed spoon leaving an amazed yet happy Garfield by the dishwasher.

After finishing my cereal I heard Robin announce training. I silently cursed him in my head. After that I headed to the training room. Then I realized it was a Thursday. Partner Combat Training. Please God, Don't partner me up with Beast Boy.

Today either God hated me or just wasn't listening. Cause I got partnered up with Beast Boy. I frowned and went up to Robin after announcing our partners. I tried to convince him to partner me up with someone else but nooooo. Stupid tight ass Robin.

After a brutal training in which I only played defense. I headed to get a glass of water but without further ado the Titans alarm went off. Damn that alarm! Johnny Rancid.

When we got back I grabbed a glass of water and headed to the roof. For the rest of the day I meditated.

As the night came around I got up and went to bed.

About to fall asleep I heard it again… "Night, Angel"

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews and such. Yes I know bb/rae this chappy but next chapter is about Red and Rae and bunch of other crap.


	6. Lies, Deals, Lies, and German Insults

Disclaimer: Okay I own nothing. Yes nothing. So do you. - evil laugh - -cough- sorry got carried away. Do you have anything to add Raven?

Raven: Whatever. Beast Boy?

BB: Nah. Can I get back to my games? I am sooooo gunna beat Cy!

Raven: - sigh - You do know that he IS going to beat you, like always right?

BB: - blushes - Nah uh! I beat him…once

Raven: Yeah once. So do you think it's probable that you would win?

BB: You know what I don't have to take this abuse!! (walks away)

Raven: I'll take that as a no. So get on with the chapter.

Me: Wait we have some new reviews! …. (There are now 10 my friend pmed one to me since her comp wouldn't let her review regularly)

Rated T For Terrible2009-12-04 . chapter 1

Sucks! No need to say anything more.

Me: Ouch! That hurts! It's true though - sniffle - Next review!

KraZiieTarT 2009-12-06 . chapter 4

Aww so cute! Can u send me the link? The show needs to back on air!

ME: Yes I quite agree! It's fight for teen titans (dot) webs (dot) com NO SPACES!! Next!

KraZiieTarT 2009-12-06 . chapter 5

Aw poor gar...

Me: Thanks for the reviews! They mean ALOT TO ME!! So check out my poll. The question is Which Titans couple is the best?

PeculiarPaigeChapter 5

Wow, "BBxRaeandPercyxAnnabeth" You've always been an amazing roleplayer/writer! I'm jealous. I can't belive how into character you are. (: Even when we were little and we pretended to be Teen Titans you were great! Keep up the good work!

Me: -blushes- thanks paige. We bffs in RL so anyways yeh…

On with the Chapter, X is in this one!

Raven: FINALLY!!!

* * *

With Raven…

I stared at the ceiling. Tick Tock goes the clock. (A/N hey it rhymes!!!) No midnight raids at the jewelry store. That had been the new fad with villains lately. So with little sleep I felt like a zombie the past few days. It also means I'm moodier. I made Cyborg wet himself one morning. Truly funny.

I got up and looked at the clock. 6 in the morning, early. But I usually wake up around this time so that's fine.

When in the common room I found it empty. Nobody else was awake. Thank the lord that Robin didn't want another training session this morning. Crazy ass Robin and his obsessive ways.

I heard footsteps as someone approached the common room. I Had been lying on the couch when they walked in. I breathed out when I found it was just Robin. "Speak of the devil…" I muttered.

I went back to my thoughts forgetting that I was lying on the couch. Taking up a lot of the space. Less than half though. So I was fine.

I'm petite - sigh - The shortest of the Titans actually. I hear something drop to the floor, breaking. I sit up and walk to the kitchen.

"Robin what did you break?" I stared at him throwing something in the trash. Robin gave a small yell before turning to look at me. "Dang Raven! You freaked me out! I uh, just a cup," He was nervous. I arched an eyebrow. "I'm going to make some tea," I turned to the cabinets and grabbed a cup. I looked for the kettle. Realization dawned on me.

"You. Broke. My. Kettle," my voice was calm yet angry. Deadly calm. Robin eyes - er mask eyes - widened.

"I swear it was an accident! I'll buy you a new one," I gave a sigh. No morning tea. "Thanks for the offer. But I'll buy one when we go to the store for the Shop Stop of the Month," I frowned.

I looked at the clock. 9 am I heard the doors open. There entered the other 3. My eyes fell on Beast Boy. I smiled a small bit. The others couldn't tell though.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the Titans Alarm going off. Damn alarm. Always when I'm feeling good. I sigh, again.

When we arrived at the Jump City Museum Of Art I frowned. I had a suspicion of what villain we'd be facing today. Robin was on edge it was that I knew.

We weren't here for X. We were here for someone much more sinister. Slade. I frowned and looked around just scoping with my eyes. I closed my eyes and searched with my extra abilities. Someone was certainly here. I could feel them. They were near. I walked up to Robin to tell him but something went wrong.

A voice screamed at me in my head. I put my hand on my chakra. If I were human that would have hurt. But alas I wasn't so I just blinked. I began walking again but Beast Boy had noticed I stopped. "something wrong?" He asked. "No I just… something's wrong. Somebody's here…I can feel it," Then again a voice.

This time it was louder. Not that loud. But I think someone was trying to get on my nerves or maybe hurt me? I shook my head dispelling such thoughts. Why would somebody hurt me anyways?

I stopped in my tracks. Shit, they wouldn't hurt me they would use me. I frowned and felt something behind me. I turned to see nothing. My hair ruffled a bit. Someone was there. Somebody's watching me…

I was way behind the others. Nobody noticed. My eyes searched hoping to find someone or something. Nothing there. "Raven catch up. Don't want you slacking," Robins tone of voice commanded me to follow them. I did as told. They turned around looking about.

I stiffened. Somebody is behind me. I don't turn around. But I know who it is.

"Slade, what do you want?" I yell out of frustration. The others look at me. Robins eyes are wild, with fear and determination. Mostly Fear and some hatred. "where? Did you see him?" I frown. "No I didn't see him. Sorry 'bout the interruption," I say.

Just a minute ago I could feel him standing behind me. I whip around one last time to actually see someone. I jump back in surprise. I try to yell out but Slade's faster than me. His hand is over my mouth.

'I'm too smart for you Slade' I think. I focus and soon I'm in his mind. "Get your fucking hand off my mouth you a** whole" I scream inside his mind.

Slade, not expecting, or knowing I could talk and go into peoples minds. The look on his face was priceless. I found that this had gone over silently. I was surprised when I felt someone grab my arm. Slade had jumped up after recovering.

I tried to escape his grasp. I made a connection in one of the Titans mind. I screamed, I didn't know that I would knock them unconscious I swear so if they kick me out well that would suck, I heard someone collapse. I twisted around to see it was Beast Boy. Shit. I saw the others turn to see me in Slade's grip. I saw the horror on each face, well except Beast Boy.

I saw them immediately jump into action. I heard Slade chuckle. "Ah Titans I am afraid I have got what I came for. Though she can be annoying," I frowned and struggled more. Now I was pissed. I bit his hand, hard. Since I'm a demon I have fangs. They grow when the demon wants them to appear. Now was that time.

Slade screeched out in pain. And dropped his hand. I brought my leg up and kicked him where the sun don't shine. "That must hurt. I mean his hand is really bleeding," I smiled. "No shit Sherlock," I used one of my favorite lines. Slade was screaming in pain because of the demon poison that was starting to hurt him.

Demon poison is injected through the fangs. Kind of like a vampire. Slade was on the ground before you could ask, are you okay? The titans looked horrified. I then remembered Beast Boy and rushed to his side before you could say, wow.

The by was unconscious. I blushed lightly for I HAD caused this. "What is wrong with our dear friend?" I turned around to se them standing behind me. Robin looked pissed et worried at the same time. "I um kinda screamed into his mind. It was an accident. I guess, well my demon side can um scream loud enough to knock people unconscious," I was blushing heavily.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "what did you do to Slade? He's dying," I frowned. "I bit him. I have fangs ya know. They are poisonous. Poisoned with demon blood. He'll be fine. He's just overreacting. Well most mortals would if they felt that pain," I gave a small chuckle. Something exploded in the distance. Woops I thought.

"So you poisoned him, on purpose?" Robin looked almost comical now. "Well, sure. Cause I love being kidnapped by psycho maniac villains," Cy gave a chuckle after my sarcastic remark. Robin just rolled his eyes. "Good Grace. Well at least it was self defense," Robin gave a sigh.

"will friend Beast Boy be okay?" all of a sudden I heard a groan. I rushed to his side. "Beast Boy wake up!" He just groaned. "Get your worthless butt up you saukerl !" Beast Boy eyes fluttered open. "Huh maybe I should call you a saukerl more often," I say nonchalantly. The Titans had pulled a blank. "what does that mean?" I smirked. "I insulted him in German. I called him a pig," Cy started to laugh hysterically.

"You can speak German?" I smirked slightly. "Yes I can. Let's get to the tower," We went to the tower. I sat down on my bed feeling the sleepiness kicking in. I remember falling asleep.

"Night my Angel. I know your sorry bout earlier you didn't mean to scream in my mind," It was softly said to the sleeping figure.

The boy snuck out the window not wanting to get caught. There was something odd about him though : the boy was green.

* * *

X stared at the sleeping girl. He had watched the green boy slip out the window. Now he was pissed. She was his girl. But he had found something interesting about her earlier. She could speak german.

X had been watching the fight from a distance. He knew he should have helped but he did nothing. He would have been punished. Slade was known for his cruelty. But as he watched Slade meet his demise by crushes hand.

Yes Red x had a crush. On a Super Hero. That was Teen Titan. The one that was "dark and creepy" and known for her powers. And her cold glares. And how she could most likely take down any villain around. Red chuckled slightly at that thought.

The sky was dark. It was well past midnight. He had been sitting there for about 8 hours. His sleeping beauty had gone to bed at 10pm. So it was 4a.m. Something piqued his interest. A book that was black and seemed to melt into the shadows. It was the called 'The Shadow Book' By Raven Roth.

She wrote a book? Was the only thought in his head at the moment. He picked up the book. Well he tried to. It wouldn't budge. After an hour of trying to pick it up, he gave up. With that he looked at the clock 5 a.m.

He got up and out of there.

* * *

The deadly villain sat in his chair awaiting for his apprentice. "ah you have arrived". the Man meeting the villain smirked. "Out of the hospital I see. She sure can pack a punch," with that he sat in the chair across from the deadly villain. "I came here to negotiate. I want Raven, and you want those chips. I'll make a deal. I get the chips you get me the girl. Alive," The masked villain laced his fingers together.

"Ah, We have a deal. And Red X you get those to me in a week and you get the girl," the X stood and shook the villains hand.

"You got a deal," with that Red left.

* * *

Cliff hanger. Hope you enjoyed. Anyways who was the villain X was dealing with? And, beast boy is the one who wishes her to sleep well at night? Well anyways next chappy will be up sooner or later. Hope you enjoyed it! It was extra long for you loyal readers1

Chow!

~BBxRaeandPercyxAnnabeth


	7. The First Chip

Me: disclaimer: you know what? Screw this!- walks away -

Raven: - sigh - BBxRaeandPercyxAnnabeth doesn't own the Titans.

Beast Boy: - smiles as he sneaks up to Raven - Boo!

Raven: - jumps in surprise - BEAST BOY!!!

Me; Uh, I'm back sorry about that… here are some of the reviews!!!…

fallfromreality 2009-12-15 . chapter 6

Cool chapter! I learned something new about Raven, Red-X has finally admitted his crush and Beast Boy likes her too! This was a chapter full of intriguing information! :) I can not wait for the next chapter!! Good luck! ^.^

TeenTitansGirl 2009-12-15 . chapter 6

Yeah you updated. I really like this story.

Me: Lol okay thank you so much for the reviews and favs and fav authors they mean so much to me. Plus I wanted to say I read this Beautifully Awesome Fanfic by Bleeding Writer called 'My Addiction' I suggest you read it.

ashleyluvv 2010-02-08 . chapter 6

update soon please (:

ME: Haha I know I haven't updated in a REALLY long time. SO SHUT UP PAIGE I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED!

On with the chapter…

Red X: Wait am I in it?

Me: Ah, well why don't you find out? - snickers - - runs away -

Me: oh yes might I apologize to you fans? I am sorry I have a lazy ass way of updating!

Please forgive me!

* * *

Red X snuck unnoticed by the guards. The first chip. Only a day had gone day after the deal. The deadline was in 6 days. Saturday. The chip was black. The first one. The second was purple and the third green. How ironic.

He was planning on going in for the silent affect but you know X, has to make a grand entrance. Dumb ass.

He slithered passed by the next set of guards. Then he saw the chip. It was black and it made him wonder, 'Why does Slade need it?' He grabbed a can of knock out gas. He opened it and through a smoke bomb in with it. He ran to the chip grabbed it, and teleported his ass out of there.

* * *

(Raven)

You know the worst part of being a Titan, that damned alarm. The city is always in trouble. Can't the police do there JOB?!

Well after Robin oversaw the ambulance take Slade to the hospital we left. Then, at midnight we got a call saying he had escaped. Joy!

So Robin kept training us. Beast Boy was weary of me though…

We trained for 2 hours, then were sent to sleep for 4 more hours. It was a rough week so far.

Then the alarm went off right when I woke up at 6am.

We gathered in the Common Room.

"It's Red X…" With that my interest doubled.

"What dumb ass stunt did he pull this time?"

"He stole one of the most important chips in Jump City. It had the city plans on it. The whole city! He can go anywhere without detection now, and I think I know why he's doing it…" Robin explained eyeing the 'Slade Emergency Button'.

"Slade"

* * *

(RED X)

"Good, Good. That was quick. You'd think they'd guard one of the most important chips in the city, now wouldn't you?" The villain asked.

"Yeah, yeah. When are you going to get her?" Red asked him.

"Soon, X soon."

* * *

Okay I will start with the next chapter now! So everyone be happy!


End file.
